Year of the Zombies
by Kiro Akira
Summary: Once again. I'm out here, I'm outside and I'm awaiting the time for these things to notice me. I'll run away again. Shoot a few run out of the little bit of Ammo I have left and then I'll end up hating life and be stabbing things for the rest of my time alive unless I can get lucky. Which is not one of my strong suits and find ammo. Yay for life sucking.
1. The Final Regular night

~Chapter 1~

The Night

It was dark at the time I saw it. It was a normal walk; I did this almost every night: went for a walk then came home like I normally did and went to sleep. But that walk was different and after that my eyes opened up to the horde that was growing by the minute. So, let me explain it to you. I left my house around midnight and it was a bit cold, I could clearly see my breathe with each breathe I took. Everyone was asleep so I had to be really quiet when I left. After I shut the door I took my phone out, tapping the screen to light it up and check the time, I just checked it 2 or 3 minutes before but eh who cares. It was 12:13 AM and time for the walk. I walked down the steps and down the driveway taking a deep breath and sighing gently. The sky was almost clear yet the streets were fogged. I stepped onto the pavement of the rode with my bare foot, wincing a bit as I stepped on a sharp rock. "Damn..." I muttered softly, I stepped off of it quickly and to another spot then began down the street. The fog seemed to get denser as I continued. There were sirens in the distance but that was nothing. There was a neighborhood not too far from mine that always had the cops prowling around in it. As I made it to a split in the road I shifted my movement and headed off down another street. The sirens seemed to last forever and didn't move at all. It was a little off and was not too far. The street was long and went for about a mile then dropped into a hill wrapped around to another road and back towards my house. Long walk and not to mention it was a cool night so what the hell why not? When I made it a couple of feet away from the hill I noticed a young male on the ground screaming in pain rolling about as blood poured from his arm, being how I am I rushed over and looked down at him staring. "Sir are you alright?" I shouted seeing him freak out still. Taking a deep breath I forced the male to lie on his back and checked out the wound on his arm. It looked like a large chunk was bitten out of his arm but who would be able to bite his arm and be able to rip skin like that whatever bit him wasn't human. It was completely different that human. I ripped a part of the males' bloody shirt and pulled it into a large piece of cloth wrapping his arm up to stop the bleeding. Hopefully he didn't lose too much blood or he'd be dead within five minutes. Seeing the blood splatter all over the road it was a surprise he wasn't already dead. I stood up and looked around for someone or something that could have bit him. A carnivore would normally finish the job and not leave him lying there dying, and the blood was in a puddle even around him there was no sign of him being dragged. At that moment I noticed a change in the area and the man had grown silent. Right about then when I looked down he grabbed my leg and tried to bite at me. Quickly I kicked the man off staring down at him with a glare. "The hell is your problem I save your ass and you tried to bite me?" The male lunged for my leg again still on the ground, again I kicked him. What really bothered me was he was moaning in a dead tone every few seconds and wouldn't say a single word. It was kind of freaking me out honestly. I then turned away and started to walk away. I didn't know what that thing was nor did I really want to know as far as I know was that it was human and just wanted to be a total dick to me at the time. I took a deep breath sighing then began to head back home. After that it was time to get to the house and rest til the morning. Turning back onto my main road I noticed the sirens were still going off then looked down the street to see a bit of fire with a wrecked car. Behind the burning flames I saw a large group of people. Some had an arm missing, some with an eye hanging down. All of them covered in blood and moaning like they were all being raped at the same time. This is what really freaked me out and really made the decision to take my happy little ass home, Turning I rushed down my street and stopped a couple of feet from my house walking quietly around the fence that blocked off my house from the next. Silently I slipped through my front door as if I were a ninja. I then looked about at the pitch black area I called my living room. As I began sneaking through the room I perked as my foot slammed into the back of my dog sleeping in the middle of the floor "Damn dog get out the way." I muttered beneath my breath. Shaking my head I proceeded into my room opening the door silently looking at the soft glow of my monitor. Sighing, I stripped out of my pants and shirt and fell into my bed feeling myself sink into it. "Ahh so comfy..." I muttered before sliding the white blanket over my body and slipping off into a slumber.


	2. First day of Zday

~Chapter 2~

The First day

Of

Dooms Day

I awoke that morning with a dead look on my face. I was tired but the sirens and people screaming outside really bothered me and I couldn't sleep with the sun shining down on my face from the window. I sighed then looked around taking a deep breath. "Might as well get up anyways." I muttered this to myself closing my eyes then sat myself up slowly. It was early Wednesday morning about 10 AM; the next thing that ran through my head was 'is last night real or was it all a dream?' But the screams and the sirens proved that it did happen. I looked around the room and focused my vision, I needed to get dressed and I kind of wondered what it looked like outside now that the time had passed.

I looked to my phone to see that it had a few missed calls and about 4 texts waiting for replies. "Probably just face book." I picked the phone up and began to check the messages that were on it one was from a friend the rest were Rin posting things on face book. I always read these some were funny some weren't but it always made me smile. There was a few that made me smile when I got a message from them but that was very little. I tossed my phone on the bed ignoring the missed calls I knew who they were from I slept with her on the phone every night but last night it had slipped my mind. Finally slipping on a pair of pants and a white T-shirt, from there I proceeded to the living room looking out the front window seeing a car wrecked into the house across the street my eyes then shifted to a person limping down the street. His leg had a large hole in it showing bare bone and his guts were hanging half out. This man was a part of the living dead, a Zombie. I've only seen them in games seeing them like this was kind of freaky. I had always dreamed of seeing them and now that my eyes finally were set on one it freaked me out.

I wandered my house searching for anyone in the family. In my parents room nobody was there. My room was only me. Sisters room nobody. My parents we're probably out at work and wouldn't be home til' tomorrow afternoon brother must have been with them and of course my sister was at her grandmothers like she was most of the time. So of course I was home alone. Good thing was that I had no worries about anyone breaking in seeing that zombies were walking about the earth now. I moved to my father's chair sitting down and turning on the news channel seeing if they had broken news yet, and of course they did. It was the main topic to no surprise. I sighed gently and stood up leaving the TV on going into the kitchen right next to the living room. I was hungry and wanted some cereal. I was still half asleep so I didn't notice the zombie standing next to my fridge; still paying no attention I opened the door grabbed the milk then shut it looking to the right seeing the zombie. You know when you're half awake and you have a living dead staring straight at you two inches from your face you tend to wake up quickly and nearly piss your own pants. I quickly dropped the milk and rushed across the kitchen grabbing the largest knife I saw at that moment. Zombies are pretty stupid but not so stupid they wouldn't notice flesh and blood right in front of them. This one was a slow moving zombie so killing him would be no problem, taking the knife I jabbed it into the zombies throat and pulled it across to the other side before taking it out while using my other hand to thrust into the zombies chest and push him back; I then reached down to the zombies head grabbing the sides and snapping it's neck.

Zombie info 101 for those who don't know the only way to kill a zombie is the head. Zombies are only controlled by their brain sever the head and the zombie will die. And for everyone else. If you do kill the zombies please make sure he's dead before leaving him or moving him so you know you're safe. In other words if you shoot him in the head shoot him again just to be sure.

Anyways back to the day, I dragged the limp zombie body out of the back door placing around the corner of the house where nobody would or could see it. "Damn zombie ruined my morning...I don't even know how it got in here." Yes I talk to myself a lot if you don't like it please stop here and continue to your life. I left the body there and headed back inside the house. I was even more hungry than I was 5 minutes ago, I moved to the gallon of milk that surprisingly didn't bust open from being dropped picked it up and set it on the counter then went to the cabinet to get a box of cereal. Rice crispies the most amazing cereal invented. I reached in the cabinet beside that one and grabbed one of the biggest bowls I could find; Filling up the bowl I grabbed a large canister full of sugar and pours an entire cup into the bowl then filled it with milk. A _'zzt zzt'_ noise came from my pocket showing I had a text. I checked the phone and of course it was my dad being a smart ass showing a beautiful photo of the beach with a text under it saying "ha-ha look where I'm at and you're not" Of course I learned to stop letting it bother or even get to me. I took the bowl of cereal and moved to the living room once more back to watching the news and sitting in my father's chair watching it closely

"Now to Tyler Johnson with the news."

"Thank you Jessica, This week has been a total crisis. What seem to be living dead human beings are roaming the area and attacking people." I watched images pop up on the screen of people being attacked by the zombies in the area along with short clips of it. "We've been killing as many as we can but they seem to grow. If you're having trouble with these living dead then please call the number on the screen."

I finished my cereal and stared at the screen setting the bowl aside. After an hour had passed by I clicked off the news and turned on one of the music channels turning it up loud like I normally do when I'm by myself. From there I picked up my bowl stood up out the chair and began working on cleaning my house. The worse thing to do during the day...

Being the total crazy freak that I am I put dishes in the dish washer stacked the left over dishes in one side of the sink then proceeded with the oddness I call chicken shit but some would call dancing around to the music. (Yes I do actually do this people I call it fun while other do something else while they clean.) Sweeping the floor was easy it normally was unless there was blood on it from some dead guy but I did the best I could. The real fun was mopping the blood up so it showed to be no trace of it left on the floor. If my parents seen it they would probably freak out and I'd probably be locked up for murder although it was already dead in the first place. Moving on, after the kitchen was clean now to the living room which really just needed to be vacuumed and that was that. The bathroom needed to be swept and mopped hallway needed trash picked up around it along with other things put away. Not a lot to do and it would only take an hour. "Simon!" I called as my pure white shepherd ran from my room and leaped on me nearly pushing me over. "Hey boyyyy aren't you a good puppy hm?" I said with a grin on my face. Pushing the dog off of me I patted him on the back and continued to do the house work. But while we skip over that cause I don't think anyone wants to read about me cleaning and would much rather the zombie story, heres a bit about me before we continue. I'm 17 years old and I'm single at the moment I have a girl in mind for dating but I don't really think I'm ready myself. I hate stupid people and they aggravate me, I see everyone on the same level as me nobody bigger nobody smaller so let's keep it at that. I hate people who try to over power than me and try to act like the bad ass I tend to put these people in their place with logic if needed. I've got both of my parents still and they're together meaning I have no stepmom nor stepdad. I'm not the best speller or grammerist in the world as you can tell if you're reading this. Moving on once more, I like my swords and I have a hidden pistol in my room, keep those items noted they'll show up later on in the story maybe a chapter or two later. So now that I killed a good precious 5 minutes of your life you could have used by texting or some other thing moving on to the part where I've finished my chores.

I took a deep breath placing the broom next to the rabbits sitting in the corner of my hallway and looked around double checking everything making sure it was clean, seeing it was all done I turned down my music a bit mumbling along with the song that was playing then moved into my bedroom opening up the tiny fridge I had sitting on a table and pulled out a Dr. Pepper from the door of it grinning as I popped the tab on it taking a big gulp. "Ahh..." I set the drink down on top of the fridge shut the door of it and left the room hearing a knock on the door. With the horde of zombies everywhere I had to be cautious opening up this door. If they were human I could easily be bitten, if a zombie then I would just simply slam the door in its face. But if they weren't bitten I'm not sure what to do with them. Opening the door I stared at the kind of dorky looking male staring at me with a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes sir I'm Jeff and I'd like to offer you a great deal on zombie protection. If one shows up in your yard we come in and take him right off your hands for a low price." God I hate people like this. They come in and act as if everyone's helpless and expect you to pay an ass load of money just to get rid of one single problem. I despise these people very much. "No thanks not interested." I replied to him then began to shut the door. But no just like every other jackass salesman he stopped me and said "But wait it's cheap and we will give you the first 5 zombies free of cost." God the things that ran through my mind I could say to this man. But no I stopped and looked at him with a blank look. "And you still don't understand the word no do you? Learn it you may get a bit farther and piss a less amount of people off." I said shutting the door in his face. Those people aggravate me more than anyone. Zombie protection, any person is capable of killing a zombie just knock off their head and then move on. Or put a bullet in it, which works to. Personally I think it'd be more fun to take a baseball bat and smack it into the head of the closest zombie and watch his head fly across the area.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was now 3:05 PM, this was about the time kids were getting out of school and such so my texts will probably start picking up most ignored now that I was dealing with dooms day or another nickname for it Z~day. The zombie apocalypse was beginning and I was right there in the middle of all it. I'm a huge zombie fan lets note that right off the back. I sit in my room all day and kill zombies on video games. I do realize that this isn't a game and this is really life but I'm sure I can handle myself for a while. If I really need help that bad I'll find a nice group to be around that actually have some potential to living life through this zombie apocalypse. So the dishwasher is done and I'm skipping the whole reloading it part because I'm a bit too lazy to write it out plus like I said who wants to read about some 17 year old teenager doing chores. Moving on now, so I'm home alone it's about 4:00 PM and my phone hasn't stopped going off since an hour ago when I mentioned it. Maybe I should shut off my text messaging while I try and write this and tell you all of my story.

I headed back to my room and pushed a few things aside on my bed being too lazy at the moment to really clean my bed up. Now lying in my bed I jiggle the mouse turning on the caveman I call a computer. I brought up my face book checked it along with a few other websites I tend to screw about on. Finishing with that I picked up my Xbox controller and turned it on placing my Resident evil game in it. They're not zombies but they're pretty close to it and running around with an unlimited RPG is always fun. So I'm tapping away on my game like any other nerdy kid, difference is I'm nothing like a nerd when it comes to looks and such. I played the game for a good hour or two and talked with a few of my friends I talked to on live, they always kept me entertained when it comes to pure boredom.

So I finished about 8 o'clock and being the middle of the summer the sun was still up yet it was darker. I haven't eaten since early this morning I was hungry, hot pockets would be fine for dinner it's something small but it'd work for now. Wandering back to my room I opened my fridge taking the soda off the top taking a large sip out of it before setting it back down, I then reached inside the fridge and grabbed two hot pockets off a shelf inside. I then moved to my kitchen opened up the plastic and set the hot pockets inside the microwave tapping a few buttons on the microwave then hitting start. I hated waiting even for a minute I hated it. But anyways the food was done and of course like a total fat ass I took it out of the microwave and quickly ate it.

The day was darkened due to the clouds hovering in the sky. I didn't know much about zombies although I've played countless zombie games. I probably should study them a bit; will they get stronger and come out more at night? Who knows though I just went through my day like I normally do so I wasn't able to see that many outside. I needed something to do now though; so let's see, zombie apocalypse, thousands dying, probably no cops... Let's think of what to do, or I can do what I've always dreamed of doing, Wal-Mart. Yes, those of you wondering what the fuck I mean. Wal-Mart, it has everything there doesn't it? Food, clothes, bullets for guns, a sheltered area, power and enough shit to barricade you in there for a good while. I figured I'd leave first thing in the morning instead of now just so I can get there during the day and instead of at night. Besides I had no idea on where it was so I'd have to either find a car with GPS or charge my phone now and when I get up in the morning use GPS on there to find it.

I looked at the time on my cable box in the living room seeing it was 10 already; god these days go by faster than what it seems like. I wasn't tired yet so I guess I'll watch a movie then hit the bed. That should tire me out. I'd go for a walk but there's zombies everywhere now and I really don't wanna deal with zombies trying to eat me while I'm walking around. I slowly entered my room replying got the multiple texts I had, apparently this wasn't the only area being attacked by zombies. Where did they come from? Where did they even start at? Many questions wandered my mind but I'd find out soon enough. I had the movie playing on my Xbox now "Last House On The Left" Good movie I've seen it once before so I'll know some the parts yet it's been a while so I'm not sure how much. I lied down in bed and got as relaxed and comfortable as I could to watch the movie, with no realization at all I was asleep within that hour which was odd for me but that's the end of the first day...Tomorrows a new day and a new adventure to me


	3. Deadmart

~Chapter 3~

DeadWalMart

So it was 8 AM and time to get going. I got up did the normal things I did when getting up which normally took about 30 minutes. I don't know how long it'd be until I got there or until people were crowding the streets. I took a deep breath looking at my empty house. My family was in my mind and it worried me on how they were doing at the time but, what could I do? They didn't answer their texts when I texted them. Hell I even called them before and no answer. This is what really worried me but there was nothing that I could do about it now was there?

I sighed and lifted up the front of my bed looking under it as the springs to shift it into a couch held it in a half couch half bed position I reached under it and pulled out a black metal box; checking the code I changed one of the numbers on it and set the bed back down correctly, set the box on it and tapped the top of the black box as it popped open revealing a black pistol with an entire 6 round clip laying beside it and a small box of bullets next to it. I lifted the pistol and unlocked the safety letting the slide shift back into place so it could be fired, popped the clip in cocked the gun and placed the rest of the rounds in my pocket. Now it was time to leave.

I left the room proceeding to the kitchen of my house opening the fridge grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Yes the most amazing drink ever. Anyways, I left my house finally seeing it was 9 AM now and began a walk down the street looking for a car that wasn't blown to shit and back. Finally finding a car and hoping in the thing I checked the ignition and amazingly there was actually a key in it. Now the question was would it work? Worth a shot wasn't it? Cranking it up I perked seeing to my surprise the engine cranked right on up. I didn't know what the car was but I know it was a Toyota due to the symbol on the trunk, but who cars it drove didn't it? At least I think it did? Anyways, looking down to the gear shifter a glare shot from my eyes along with a soft growl seeing it was a stick shift. Great I could drive an automatic no problem but a manual would be nothing but trouble for me the whole time until I got the hang of it. And I was still on Peeples St. (For those who don't know, it's not the widest road there is out there and it's a side road not a main road.) Pressing the clutch my right hand shifted to gear shifter thingy ma' jig and I slowly moved it into first while my other foot sat on the break. After in first I moved my foot off the break and let the car jerk forwards and slowly start moving releasing my foot off the clutch at a steady speed hoping it wouldn't shut off. (Kerri if you read this you would know how much I suck at manual due to a certain red car.) Luckily everything was going good cause it wasn't shutting off on me.

So I was about five minutes down the road and now it was time to try something daring. Shifting to second gear, my chest expanded as I took a deep breath then released it pushing the clutch in once more shifting it into second. But not knowing I didn't let go of the gas enough and clutch slow enough and there it goes. Bye bye. "Fuck!" I yelled to the near top of my lungs as the car died out and came to a stop. Now I had to put it back into neutral and do this whole process again. Finally getting the car rolling again (cause I doubt you wanna read that whole part again if you do then be my guest and go back and read it again :3) I was at the end of the street. Damn, now I had to stop drop it back into neutral and start all of that over seeing it was a red light. But seeing it was zombie apocalypse there was no cars and I had to make a right anyways fuck that. I went ahead and took my turn and went on to I20 and headed for Walmart.

Amazingly I wasn't lost and knew where I was going for once, then again I could have made it to one if I stayed on Monticello and went to Broad River or something. But eh I like the interstate, straight path and... Finally getting the hang of the shifting gears I could easily top this thing off to full speed. Well, there was one thing I had to do first, I was on the interstate, zombies and blown up cars. One of my favorite movies Zombie-land popped into my head. Grinning widely I immediately started glancing around for a lonely zombie eating a dea d guy or something i had to do this. Why? One it'd be funny as hell, Two? I just wanted to. Finally I spotted one and started for him...Wait, She? Eh, It? Who cares... I spotted the thing. I moved the car around a few dead bodies and cars and positioned it to where the car would miss the zombie but an "open door" wouldn't miss him. After I was about five feet away I honked the horn holding it for a minute making the zombie look up. Quickly I opened the door decapitating the thing after hearing a loud 'thud'. I didn't have to shut the door either the pretty bloody head did it for me. Now laughing hysterically I moved on to the open part of the interstate and continued on shifting gears multiple times hoping to hit my exit at full speed before slowing down, of course it was stupid but eh it'd be fun wouldn't it? (Lets skip the boring "well I'm just driving and driving and driving and driving" shit and skip ahead shall we?)

I slowly let the car coast down the hill and into the parking lot of Walmart. The parking lot was a quarter full. God how many people had my idea? So, I pull up...sorry into the wall, yes into cause I was going slow enough not to hurt myself and I was to lazy to be an idiot and pull into parking spot. I slipped out the door and went to the revolving door which to my amazement still worked. This is what did and didn't surprise me and where my eyes went wide. No people didn't have my idea and it was almost empty but the ones that were here, eh take a wild guess what I could see. Heh, guess I could see how good of a shot I was early. But my first priority was the back of the store where all of the bullets and guns were, if anything I needed that first. I wasn't hungry so that could wait until I had ammunition.

The first thing done was move to one of those little electric scooters. You know for the crippled? I wanted to drive it around but eh living was more important yea? I silently unplugged it from the wall and aimed it for a distant area. I then grabbed the closest thing to rope I could find (which was a baggy) and tied it to the "peddle" that made it go forwards and let go watching it fly into a shelf causing a loud noise. I then darted off to the side going around to the other side of the store watching the zombies walk towards the noise of falling things and such. I had to hurry and stay quiet if I wanted to do this without alerting those things.

You know… I must ask, have any of you ever had that stupid moment where you do something then come to find out that you just did the most stupidest thing ever? Yea well, that is about to happen.

I looked around to the zombies that were in a stand still looking stupid as hell due to sound disappearing. I swear if I wasn't being cautious about this then I'd easily be at the ammunition by now but eh what the hell I was being to silent in my opinion. Anyways I made it to the back of the store finally but now I had to head the other side just to get to the guns. Damn Wal-Mart can't you just be uncomplicated and make this easy for me? Anyways, I didn't see any zombies around so here is where I did the stupid part. No zombies. Straight path, less than a minute. Like an idiot I looked around one last time and sprinted down the ail sliding a bit as I quickly turned and hopped the counter to the guns. I then turned around panting smiling. I made it but yea like I said stupid idea. Now there was a couple of zombies looking at me and if I shot one then the store would be on me and who knew how many that would be. So how would I do this? I counted them. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Yep I was fucked. So, they were getting closer and I was still standing there wondering what the fuck I was going to do. You know, I've come to realize if I wasn't writing this I swear this would have killed me cause I stood there for a good ten minutes before I even thought of throwing something across the store to make a loud ass sound and avoid being eaten by them. But eh anyways what could I throw? Ammo? Hah fuck you I might need that. Wait…Even better idea, gun area. Weapons. Why not a bow? It's silent and I can kill a zombie with a bow right? Just pop the thing in the damn head.

Finally using the thing I call a brain I silently and quickly moved over to the cabinet breaking the glass. Again completely freaking stupid of me making more noise, grabbed the compound bow along with a set of arrows next to it. Now…..Eh, how the hell do you shoot one of these things again? I fought with the bow for a moment seeing one of the zombies climbing the counter. "Eh fuck." I muttered then pulled the bow back holding the arrow then released it quickly missing the zombie only to hit a shelf behind him creating another loud noise. Great more noise just what I needed. I pulled back another arrow in the bow aiming down the zombie again hopefully I wouldn't miss this shot. Releasing the arrow I smiled when I watched the arrow wiz right into the zombies forehead. It looked just like the games when you saw any form of head shot happen the head cocked back so it looked to the sky and the thing dropped to the ground lifelessly just like it should have been a long time ago. Now it was time for the rest of them. I aimed at one of the other zombies and launched an arrow at it; of course it missed making another noise. More and more noise the greater the noise the worse it is. Should I just pull my gun out now and shoot myself? It'd be so much easier than getting the store on me. Anyways, lets move on. I finally wasted all of my arrows shooting the zombies around me; and by the time I was finished I had killed eleven out of the five zombies that were here.

Now I had to start clearing out the store. But first to stop the doors from opening so nobody could get in. If people could get in then of course zombies could get in and yea this is a first. This isn't one of those bullshit stories where everyone is in a safe zone and all the zombies are sitting right outside the area trying to break in. Nope this is what I like to call life. Amazing right? Yea thought so; Next thing to do was to find some more bullets for my damn gun. I took a deep breath and pulled out the box of bullets I had with me although there was very few in there and read the box then began to look about the ammunition section attempting to find a match. Hopefully wal-mart of all places would have the damn thing. And of course with my luck they had one final box and it was only 24 rounds in the box. Damn that was….Eh, give me a moment. Er, sorry give me five minutes. That's four clips right? Six, twelve, eighteen, twenty-four. I hope I'm right anyways. If not then I'm going to be fucked. Next phase, getting rid of each and every zombie in the damn store. If I didn't then I was going to get eaten when I was tired. First area to get rid of them out would be the employee's only area, that'd be my…Eh I guess you could call it a safe house? Video game wise anyways.

So, I'm at the back of the store almost to the double doors just….where the fuck were they? Taking a deep breath, I heaved myself onto the glass counter and looked around for the dairy products, took a moment or two but there they were right across…the fucking store. Down the hall/ail again. Well, this ought to be fun. Might as well make noise doing it who cared anyways had to clear them out sometime didn't I? I shifted over the gun case looking at all the guns hmmm which one…Eh, Have you seen my room? I'm a redneck from hell the 12 gauge duh. Leaving it there for the time being I moved back over to the ammo area and looked around. Buckshot, Buckshot, Buckshot, Buckshot, where was the buckshot at? Ah, there it was with the rest of the shotgun things. But first, I headed to the back of the ail and to my luck there was actually hunting backpacks back there. This would help it was what I was going to look for actually. So, moving on to what I was doing. I took a bag off the shelf, the blue one of course. It was either digital green or digital blue and blue is so much cooler isn't it? Lets move on once more shall we? You know, I'm so use to using the emote faces I'm a major RP fan and I use them all the time and so tempted to but I can't use them in the story now can I? Nope, so…

I'm back at the shells and yea of course I'm shoving all the rounds I can into it but eh who wouldn't? I need them anyways. And more trips means more going back out to those fucking things and taking a chance of being attacked. Back to the guns yay? So, the 12 gauges, hm which one should I grab? I want the big one. Breaking the glass on that case I snatched the gun from where it set took a box out of the bag and loaded all the shells it would take put the rest back in the box then into the bag and headed for the dairy area. Right where the employees only room was. Just a redneck boy and his shotgun amazing combo right? God this bag was heavy but the shells and everything would be worth it. And when I made it to the employees only room the zombies in there would be sent to hell or wherever they went when they were killed once more. Didn't really care where they went I just wanted them out the way of where I was, I could kill all the zombies here but hat would involve me finding a new area to stay at. And only other place I could think of would be the mall of course and that's where everyone would be at more than likely. Maybe a few more people would show up here but I doubt that many will and besides I can't have anyone else around me, then I have to possibly pick up extra weight and deal with someone else slowing me down, and possibly have to speed up just cause this dumbass wants to hurry and do this, and I can't do that shit. I need to work at my own pace and go with whatever I feel like going with not everyone else's speed or whatever. Down the ail I go whee, and cock goes the shotgun along with a loud bang. Stupid idea making noise like this but I figured this ought to be fun. Besides I had shells with me so I was good. I felt a kick as the shotgun pushed me back and the zombie in front of me dropped dead after moving back a couple of feet. He had a good five inch hole in him now due to the shotgun round in his stomach. I knew he wasn't dead but I didn't really care I just wanted them out the way until I got there, killing would be next. Plus ammo needed to be kept as much as possible even if I had a good bit. I cocked the gun again as the smoking shell dropped out of the bottom of the gun then continued on with walking down the ail. Let's see anymore zombies? Yea there was two more in front of me, now I could do something incredibly stupid and waste ammo shooting two rounds at them or I could do like I'm doing now. I awaited for the two zombies to line up as they headed for me…well the direction of the noise, damn blind bastards. Placing the butt of the gun against my shoulder and cocking my body at an angel I aimed right for the head of one of them , lined the heads up and. Boom headshot… I had to bite my lip to stop myself before bursting out in laughter. I was having to much fun with this and would wind up killing myself if I didn't grow up a bit and learn that this was live and not call of duty or something of that sort. Halfway there and I was taking my precious time just to get use to the shotgun. Wait no, who was I kidding? I was taking my precious time 'cause I wanted to shoot the fuck out of some zombies. Anyways…Shitty thing was, they were all on the other side of the store and walking towards me. I distracted them to the other side so I could get here and get to all this ammo and such. I looked around for any zombie really but said fuck it and just rushed for the room hoping not to run into a zombie while in mid run. That was the worst time, I could handle it if I stopped running and just saw one but yea. Mid sprint is a total no in my view I would hate to do that and would practically shi- First reaction 'Oh shit' as I made around one of the last corners just to the employees only room which wasn't but a couple of feet I was staring at one big ass zombie a couple of regular zombies and such and yea of course a child… Poor kid, I feel for it, I really do. Must suck to die and become one of those things at the age of maybe eleven or so. Now, shoot them or do the smart thing like a normal person and go around them. Eh, hmmmm so hard to decide what should I do? I chuckled gently with a wide grin walked over to one of the zombies seeing it by it's lonesome placed the barrel to the things head and bang. "Hehe…" I laughed quietly and looked to the sides to see the zombies running up to the gun shots. Great maybe what I did wasn't to smart, Jumping up onto one of the little meat islands Jumping off the other side landing shooting towards a zombie ducking a bit as my eyes watched the sparks fly from one of the metal shelves the zombie completely un-touched which fucking sucked ass. My feet started moving faster, if I wasn't inside this damn room quickly then the swarm would probably eat me. A few zombies ran into each other biting at me and reaching for me ripping my shirt. But hey I made it in the room finally.

Now there were zombies behind me pushing into the room which fucking sucked ass even more. Great, I have a shotgun, a bunch of ammo that has to be reloaded eventually and a crowd of zombies. Think fast think fast hmmm what the fuck can I do? Le sigh… I'm guessing I'm going to die here right? Eh not yet I'm not. Of course my twisted little mind would look for the explosive things and mix them together. I searched the back room glancing around quickly hiding now that the zombies broke in it really fucking sucked. Eh but having fun with it I found a big box full of cans and just chunked them to the other side of the room watching zombies running towards the cans hitting the wall. I kept stiff ling a giggle each time they did it as if I were a little school girl. I was having fun all up until the point where I turned around seeing a zombie in my face moaning as most of them do. Quickly raising the shotgun the trigger was pulled shoving me back into the shelf knocking it over and causing more noise. Fuck…. Was the first word that came out of my mouth I immediately rushed as far as I could away from that spot not caring if my steps were loud or not. The spot that I was just in is was much louder. So, there is a ton of zombies in this area. I'm just all alone. They aren't around me and I'm in a dark room. Also known as a pantry. Fun right? So I pulled out some shells and allowed them to push into the shotgun reloading it completely. There's a crowd out there, I have a shotgun. If done right, the gun should be able to shoot multiple zombies with one shot. Hopefully the gun doesn't knock me to the damn ground. Right, so…..Lets move out the pantry.

I felt my body shaking, ok I'll admit it I'm a bit on the scared side. I mean who wouldn't be if they were in a cabinet, stuck...With about 10 zombies waiting to swarm them and eat their heart out...I felt myself take a deep breath and close my eyes as I took the shotgun off of my shoulder where it was held by a strap. Then I checked the chamber through the slide making sure it was loaded. Nodded at everything being perfect for the moment then gently used my foot and pushed open the doors to the cabinet looking around the edge seeing a zombie practically staring at me in the face. Yea not cool at all... My ears echoed as the zombie "yelled" in my ear reaching for me attempting to grab me. My balance and reflex was a bit off but somehow my hands had managed to barrel shove the stomach of the zombie and while the other pulled the trigger. And what do you know the force just killed hands and shoulder.. Never shoot a shotgun while holding it wrong. It will hurt like hell believe me. So, now that this zombie had a huge hole in its chest laying 10 feet away on the ground. Lets move on through the room with other zombies now rushing at me. Now that I was stable and able to do as my body would let me my eyes scanned to the zombies, farther away they are the more the bullets spread and then more hits but less effective. I shifted my position aimed staring down the long barrel of the shotgun and with a few swift movements cocked and fired the gun listening to the fire go off ringing my ears making me cringe slightly but no time for me to let this shotgun over pass me. I opened my eyes once more recovering from the shot as best as I could and then looked to the group of zombies rushing towards me again. My hands shook slightly pulling the slide back of the gun then quickly forwards my fingers squeezing the trigger releasing another loud burst of rounds into a couple of zombies. The zombie I originally shot got up its guts dripping out of the hole in its chest kinda like a goo. It was pretty sick but eh this fucking sucked. I aimed for its head and fired blowing it and the upper half of its body clean off. Right...

Now I'm in this room with the zombies dead at my feet... I need to do something with these bodies. It'll stink like hell and I really couldn't stand that. It'll drive my head crazy with migranes. I silently peeked out of the room I was in glancing around... The zombies were either dead or not in the store...Good, I rushed quietly across the store heading for a cart to put the bodies in and move them. You know things never go your way right? Yea well while running to get a cart A zombie I didn't even see was eating the remains of a severed human arm and I just so happened to trip and practically face plant into the ground. Best part about this is... My guns are back in the "safe" room...Great isn't it? I turned quickly and glanced back to see what it was I tripped on not realizing it was one of them...And yea I hypothetically (Meaning I didn't really do it) shit myself, I could feel my body grow a little cold as my heart jumped from my chest and my stomach decided it was going to sit in my legs and bottom out. My body was a bit stunned as the thing began to crawl towards me slowly. I just couldn't seem to move my legs or arms but after it touched my foot I jumped up and ran towards the room and funny part is I took a different path and slammed straight into the side of a shopping cart knocking it over with me toppling down ontop of it. "Ow..." I muttered wincing as my eyes closed tightly. That fucking hurt... I stood up slowly and looked down to the shopping cart kicking it. For no reason at all knowing it wouldn't do or help anything. Then rolled it back to its formal position and quickly began pushing the cart towards my destination, when I stopped the cart was gently pushed through the doors while my head was cocked backwards looking to see if the zombie was still after me. Which surprisingly it wasn't, it must have gotten lost. In the noise echoing in the store. When I had entered the room I slowly began working on putting the zombies in the cart.

An hour or so had passed and now there was a cart full of dead zombies. Some weird rotted flesh on my arms. Blood all over due to me moving these things. And a bloody mop ontop of the zombie pile shopping cart, Now my arms proceeded to pushing the car out of the door while my mind proceeded to think why the fuck is this kind of crap happening to me. Why can't it happen to the people over seas and stuff to the Alkaida people or how-ever you say their names. When this all was done and the bodies were now in a pile near the front of the store I proceeded to the clothing section to change out of this bloody outfit. Picking out a new outfit I went to the dressing room and changed out of the clothes just leaving my bloody ones on the ground. It was time for sleep now but I'm actually scared to sleep... That is normal right? Scared that a zombie is going to come back while your sleeping and just eat you? Yea, that fear. But I'm smart enough to lock and barricade the door and board up the windows with random items I found so it seems like nobody is in the room. And time for a day to end and a new nightmare to begin...


	4. Alone at last

Chapter 4

Alone at last

The sun peaked through the boards covering the window and it seemed to just catch my eyes pushing my body into an awakening mode. My hand managed to raise up and cover my sleepy eyes as I cringed to the brightening light. Morning... I had made it through the first night in unfamiliar territory. Now to see how this day goes. But first before I do anything...Seeing that this place has EVERYTHING, lets go get some cereal. Why cereal? Well heres the better question, why not? I'm just waking up, zombie Apocalypse going on here and I really feel a bit on the lazy side and don't feel like cooking anything. Now moving on. Nearly falling I pushed myself to a standing position and yawned gently covering up my mouth as I did so. Then proceeded to the door unlocking it as I got to it. Then stopped as the handle of the door was turned. Released it thinking before I did so. _'Zombies...Unsure whats behind the door. Gun...'_ That would be smart wouldn't it? The pistol was on the ground nearby so I shifted over and grabbed it since it was the closest. Even if it barely had any ammunition in it it'd still work for this little trip; I hope it'll work anyways.

Heading to the cereal I opened the door and aimed the barrel of the gun out first my head slowly popping out eyes darting around the area. I then silently proceeded towards the shelf with the cereal. Amazingly there was bowls and silverware on the way so I went ahead and grabbed those things placing them on my pockets with the hooks that held the things hanging on a shelf. Keeping myself aware of everything around me I grabbed a box of mini wheats, then stopped, stared for a second then threw the box down the isle. _'Its an apocalypse why the hell am I grabbing something healthy. I'm not living through this anyways' _was the thought that ran through my head. Then, proceeding down the Ail I grabbed a box of cocoa pebbles then headed for the milk. After grabbing that I sat in the middle of the store and made me the bowl of cereal eating it quietly. Gun in my lap ready to be picked up and fired.

Now that everything was done and I was walking back to the room it didn't even occur to me the slightest bit that the power would eventually go out and the water would be gone, so I'd be fucked eventually. Maybe I should get to work on finding a place to go to after this but I got no clue where to start or what to do. Best thing about walmart who...They do have a mc donalds inside of it and it has wifi for free. So I should be able to just "borrow" a laptop from the electronic area. And go get on facebook from there maybe see if anyone is or was still alive within the past twenty-four hours. You know what would be fun? Riding a bike through walmart. A laughter voiced through my throat as I ran over towards the toys section heading for the back where all the bikes, skateboards, activity stuff was then stopped looking at the large section of bikes. Which one should I grab? The dark blue, the green and white one...The silver one...Or, you know what fuck the selecting I like the blue one. Taking it I jumped onto the seat of the bike and started to pedal, my feet pushing each one down simultaneously causing me to speed up. And what do you know? I thought I was alone but nope a zombie falls out from one of the isles without me seeing and I'm sent hurtling forwards slamming onto the ground with my side and gun under me. That fucking hurt. I stood up limply my knee throbbing in pain. "Damnit..." I managed to mutter as I reached down to pick up the gun that had fallen off of my side. It was wedged between my belt and pants before that and it didn't help when you fly through the air and hit the ground gladly it was metal or else this thing would be shattered into pieces. Anyways, my arm half struggled pointing outwards as I pulled the trigger, luckily this thing has no kick or it'd hurt quite horribly. Funny thing, the bullet? Yea it missed. Funny shit right? So, the slide of the gun slid back and forth quickly as another round released from the chamber drilling into the arm of the zombie causing the things shoulder to jerk back a little but still no kill, and another round released from the barrel and heh in the ear. How the hell can I miss his head but hit his damn ear? Firing again. And it whizzed right past him, three rounds gone, one more to go. Seeing I didn't reload the damn gun last night. Taking a deep breath I walked over and right as the zombie moaned I shoved the gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger. Nothing but brains and blood could be seen as the bullet was fired.

My eyes glanced the area looking for more of those things. They'd surely be here any moment if there was. So best idea was to get out of there. I was out of ammunition for this clip and didn't have any spares on me. My feet started to move leaving the bike where it had fallen at and I rushed back towards the safe room hoping none of the zombies would hear me running. When I had finally made it back I stopped and glanced around the room searching for the bag I filled with ammo so I could refill my gun. This needed to be done first if anything.

An hour had gone by and the guns were refilled, the bag was empty and everything was in different spaces to be more "organized." So now back out there with them. I had two extra clips in my pocket and the pistol in my hand fully loaded with one in the chamber. I slowly pushed open the doors and crept out silently. There wasn't a zombie to be seen. Good, now to search this place for anymore of those things. I didn't see any of them for the timed being so I'm going to go and get a laptop. Simple hopefully. This time I was walking so nothing could make me fly across the store again. My leg was still in pain and the running I did to get more ammo didn't feel all to good. I was in even more pain than before. Walking towards- wait no, limping towards the laptops glancing around I looked to the zombie I had shot a while ago its brain was blasted out the back of its head with a slightly large gaping hole. The bike was laying beside him and it didn't look like anything had changed so I guess thats a good sign. If there was anything here since I was last here then it was smart enough to not move anything. Continuing on now... The electronics area was right here in front of me now and all I saw was video games and systems and such. Where were the laptops... Turns out, I was looking on the wrong side. I took a deep breath and grabbed the heaviest thing in my reach and slammed it on the glass the laptops were hidden behind, Then grabbed the nicest looking one and was off heading for the mc-donalds up at the front of the store.

I had finally made it up there I placed the laptop on one of the tables and opened it up turning the thing on. While I waited for it to boot up I walked over to the counter and jumped over it grabbing a large cup and then hopped back over the thing walking to the soda machine filling it up with dr pepper then walked back over to the laptop seeing it was booting up still. This thing was a little slow but then again it's been a while... Sighing gently I walked over to the doors leading outside and waited for the thing to slide open. It didn't, which was odd. Jumping up I waved to the sensor hoping it would open up the doors. And great they were broken, I guess that was good tho. Nothing could get in...Or out really, unless they broke the windows of these doors. Or used the fire escape doors. I shook my head and walked over to the laptop seeing it was started up and it actually auto connected to the Internet. I brought up internet explorer. (Ew...) Seeing the start up page saying "Welcome to Microsoft Windows Internet Explorer." I stuck my tongue out in slight disgust one...It was internet explorer which sucked. Two I was using a windows computer. Which sucked even more. Signed into facebook, ladida type stuff email, password, random notifications from a few days ago. It didn't seem like it. There was nobody online. Not surprising to me, No new notifications from today or yesterday, still not surprising to me. It seems this virus was everywhere now and it was taking over the world. I bet you think this is going to be some bad ass story about how I go and find a group of people find a cure while one of my best friends get bitten and I magically cure them, or they die and its some tragic bullshit. Yea hah fuck you, this is what I call reality not some sappy story crap.

So I shut the laptop then took a drink of the soda I had and shook my head. This freaking sucked. My phone wasn't even working. No texts or phone calls from anyone. I glanced down at my pants reached into my pocket for the phone and pulled it out lighting up the screen seeing "No service" Which meant it was shut off. I slung it across the store as best as I could watching it hit something in the distance and half ass shatter into pieces. Things just sucked right now as a whole realization came into my head. I had no family, No girlfriend, No friends... I had absolutely nothing. It was all official, phone was gone. Computer said nobody was alive basically. I could see it now. I was officially...Alone at last.


	5. Power is gone

Chapter 5

Power is gone

The breakdown was finally out. I was done with the tears. Done with the pain. I didn't really have anything now and it was more and likely better that way. Yea it sucked, yea I'll miss my family and friends. I'll miss it all but when your dead. Your one of them, so I'll probably have to shoot the ones I love at some point. If someone else hasn't shot them already. I may be the only one left that I know but I'm sure theres someone else out there. Someone who isn't dead. Someone who was saved by others. Actually on the brightening side? The president is now dead, and the white house is gone to hell. So what does this mean? Hah I was right the government was going to fall. And they did. Not the way I had thought but zombies were probably eating the presidents brain right about now. So I had nothing to do on the computer and I wouldn't even try doing anything on an xbox that'd just be pointless. I figured that patrolling the area would be a smart thing. So yea I began walking the perimeter searching for anythings that are off and messed up. The doors were all shut and not working. Which still seemed off to me but eh who cares. I'm safe for now. Zombies in the building were dead. Lets go get some food now. The lights were off on the refrigerator foods. What was going on? Were they on a timer or something? Maybe I could find the control box later or something. The food was still cold at least, so I made myself a sandwich, something quick and easy. Then proceeded to finish looking around.

You ever do something and know something was off but couldn't quite figure out what it was making things off? Or why even? Yea, well the food was spoiling soon due to power to the electronic fridges being out, the doors were stuck shut for some reason. All of them, but if the power to them was out then they'd be wide open letting anything and everything inside the place. Which would suck ass horribly and could possibly kill me if I'm not alert and awake when everything goes out. I inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. I should probably get out of this place now before everything goes out save myself some time and trouble. I wrecked the car I drove here without thinking. Yea I know smart isn't it? Think ahead next time and don't run the car into the store. Simply park it right outside of the building and walk inside. Keep the key on your side. Fun part now. I gotta get a battery for a car to drive it. Most cars would be dead as a doornail. But maybe I'll get "lucky" and the cars outside will work. Heh guess its time to go pick pocketing off dead zombies. Maybe find a good car. So wandering the store I grabbed keys off of each dead zombie that had a set of keys. Why would a zombie have keys? Well lets see, your at wal-mart and these things... Are remains of what was human. Maybe I should go find my stuff before I do this so just in case I find something with quite a good bit of gas. Rushing back to the room wanting to get this done and over with. I pushed open the doors and packed up my things in one bag then went out of the room walking the store grabbing a few items that didn't need to be frozen or anything, mainly junk food but it was something to eat when I got hungry. Now back to what I was doing.

I proceeded towards the door within a matter of moments I heard a loud click and everything around me powered down. Only light was from the sliding doors not to far from me "Damnit!" Was the only words that came from my mouth. It echoed through the store for a few seconds. Now I HAD to find another place, with about 5 sets of keys only three of them had a key pad to them.

You know...This isn't a smart idea but I took the first set of keys and pressed the alarm button on it looking around waiting for a sound. Pressed it again...Nothing at all. Dropping those keys I pressed a button on the next set, almost right after I pressed the button the alarm started making me jump and quickly pressing the button to shut it off. Pulling the pistol from the holster I had I looked around now more cautious since the noise was loud walking towards the noise pressing the lock and unlock button so it made a noise just loud enough for anything in three feet of the car. Less noise easier to get. _'What kind of car is it?' _pondered in my mind.

As I neared it I finally heard a clicking noise from the locks and glanced my eyes widening seeing a nice pretty corvette. This had to be to good to be true. I clicked the unlock button again with a big smile on my face. This was awesome. I always wanted to drive one of these things. With a large smile on my face it was quite hard to miss. Then I glanced to the noise of the locks right next to the car. "Oh..." I muttered as my smiled seemed to be destroyed my eyes now setting on an old beat up mercury car. I don't think my expression has ever changed like that. From so happy to utter destruction and dead face. "Fuck...You..." Were the next words that came out of my mouth as I sighed walking over to the drivers side of the car opening the door and slipping right in. No problem...This thing should be able to get me a good distance with no problem. Starting it up I smiled watching the needle bounce up to the 'F' mark on the gauge showing the thing was full of gas. Then drop down to about 3/4th's of a tank. At least it was almost full. And this was an automatic.

Now that this car wasn't manual and I knew how to drive it...I didn't have to worry about the vehicle shutting off. Putting it into reverse tossing my stuff into the passenger seat I backed out without paying attention and heard a loud 'thunk' noise come out from behind me. Now what I hit was in front of me and I didn't even notice it so I jumped and put it back into drive thinking it was a person and pulled forwards the car bouncing as it ran right back over it. Which freaked me out even more. Until I looked in the mirror seeing a zombie hand slam onto the trunk of the hood. Which made me pop it back into reverse and back over it once more then turn the wheel and drive out of there. I didn't want to deal with this thing right now. Maybe I could have fun with them later. If there was a later...

Grumbling to myself about the car didn't help the fact that it still sucked. The gas should be good on it tho seeing its a small car like this. Now I was driving back on the interstate seeing multiple zombies eating the flesh of what used to be human. The day was still high, the sun was blinding the shit out of me tho. And me being short stopped me from blocking the damn thing out. Eh oh well shit was happening and I didn't quite know what to do with all this crap so might as well deal with it for now.

If I didn't know any better. I'd say the more I drive this area, the more boring it gets. The radio stations didn't work and I had no CD s with me so that sucked, the car didn't have shit in it and my phone was now in millions of pieces back at wal-mart. That probably wasn't intelligent to do but eh oh well. I didn't want it anymore nothing to look at nothing to read, nobody to talk to... What do I need it for? Yep absolutely nothing, So there for no reason to keep something pointless. Nobody has the number even. Plus if everything else is out including the radio I'm sure the cell phone towers were out as well.

So lets see, what to do...Where to go? My home is unquestionable for a no. Maybe a car lot to get a better car? That'd be nice to do... But I don't know where one is. Maybe a hotel? Well, no just no... That'd get my ass killed, I'd be stuck on a roof with like twenty zombies on my ass fall off the edge and slam into concrete and die on impact. Actually? On second thought that would be nice, but only if I'm about to die anyways... I refuse to be one of them. Now back to the un suicidal thoughts and to moving on with what I was doing... God this drive was long. I don't have any place to go

My eyes watched the signs on the billboards and such in the town and then shifted locking onto one saying "Sportsman's warehouse." That should be the perfect place to go to. Guns, hiking supplies if need be and even camping items. This place would be nice, I just would need to go search for food and such at another store but that shouldn't be a problem right?.. Owell lets just hea- _'ding ding...ding..ding..'_ Fuck... The store is a few blocks down and I'm all out of gas. Perfect... Sighing heavily I grabbed the stuff out of the passenger seat and opened up my door getting out, the pistol was tightly gripped in my hand and being aimed quickly but cautiously around the area scanning the area for any zombies. Nothing could be seen from what I could tell so as far as I was concerned, it was all good. And perfect for doing something totally stupid. Holstering the gun on my side I shifted the bags around my back so they were more stable and not bouncing around, then tossed the shotgun strap over my shoulder holding it still before sprinting towards the store. The faster I got out of here and into that store the better. So ladi da and shit like that I'm in the store and I had no zombies trying to nom my brains out of my head and stuff. Anyways I see that the store is empty of course. Three of the windows are busted with a door propped open with a dead guy and such. This place looks bad already so I'm not to sure about it. Time to find the guns. '_Where oh Where have those little guns gone. Where Oh where could they be. I need some ammo and I hate my life so where oh where could they be?_' For those of you wondering yes I sung the little tune in my head as I wrote this. For the boring people go back read it again in the tune just for fun unless your that boring.

Anyways, I found the guns. Half are broken due to stupidity of people smacking something hard with the gun itself with the ammo box to the gun right behind it. And I've been searching for about twenty minutes through the set of guns, yet so far I found three pistols and a revolver. The revolver has one round, one pistol has nothing in the chamber or the clip. The second one has an amazingly one round in it. And the third one has three rounds in the clip. I sighed and dropped my bags not thinking about the fact that it would make noise alerting the zombies in the building. I began putting some of the boxes of ammo I saw laying around that had atleast half of it full. After this my eyes looked about to five zombies staring at me. I had the shotgun still on my shoulder and the pistol on my side that I had originally. I stared at them wondering which one I would shoot first and if I had paid more attention I would have noticed the zombie that had some how snuck up behind me. After five chapters this book ends. My shoulder had a strong seering pain jolting through my body down my arm and up my neck. Right now I'm writing this as my body is slowly changing and it's funny how much some of you are freaking out about how you didn't realize I was screwing with you. I never got bit, this story isn't ending, and there isn't a zombie behind me. I love this life to much. My dream was to be in the midievil era or live through to be in the zombie appocalypse and what do you know I got answer two. But back to me staring at dumbfounded zombies and such. Dropping the shotgun strap letting it fall into my hand I quickly aimed it at the group of zombies staggering my stance so it would take the impact of the gun I pulled the trigged unloading a round into the zombies then turned cocking the shotgun shooting the other ones the spread didn't hit. Now that they're dead and that sound probably ehcoed loud enough to ring the ears of zombies in the area. It was about time for me to get up and grab a big hiking bag off of the shelve and pack everything I can into it and leave.


	6. Out into the hell

So the world has gone to hell. I'm in the middle of it and it all started out with a simple walk at night. God I fucking hate my new life. It sucks, love the zombies and love being surrounded by them. But no, being eaten by them? It's not fun but it is at the same time. Do I make any sense to any of you? If it does please send me a message at...For those of you waiting, your not getting it remember zombie apocalypse? So yea no email or anything now. Those of you just jumping into the story and to lazy to read the beginning and just jumped in your missing a lot shut up and stop reading right here (Insert arrow here.) And go back to chapter one.

To the wild of hell yay!. Were the only thoughts running through my head as I slumped down slightly. I hate it here already and it sucks. So I need to find a bike yes? No not yes I need a car not a bike I'll get my eyes gouged out and my heart ripped out by some grimy dirty little hands which have been inside other people's bodies. Shut up perverts, this is a story of zombies not a story of people touching each other. The past two paragraphs have been non sense and I have no clue why so your going to hate them. Paragraph three is the story again.

Now that I've blabbered on about nonsense. My feet quietly shifted through the store until I stopped at the broken window. 'Oh great lots and lots of zombies.' I was staring out to the world seeing a bunch of zombies outside all staring at each other with a stupid look on their face. My biggest problem now is getting to the next destination without a zombie eating my organs for lunch. I had no clue what I was going to do, the smartest thing now? Stay in the store and watch the zombies hoping they would clear out. This sucks because they could easily sit there for a long while. They could leave now or later, preferably now. So while we wait for them to leave I let my bag drop down on to one arm and reached in it for a snack cake just to nibble on for a while. Hey look I found a fudge round yay. Lets nibble on that yes?

OK enough about the bullshitting around in the last few paragraphs. After finishing the fudge round. I wandered the store looking for something that exploded. Like these propane bottles I just found, OK now I have the explosive, I can only think of one way to explode it and it's incredibly stupid and dangerous. So lets not do that but what I can do is slightly less stupid. So looking out the door the road is a decline of about 24 degrees and heads straight to the zombies. Grabbing the canoe off the shelf I carried it towards the road where no zombies were and set it down on the edge of the hill. And before I get into explaining this, yes this was a bitch and yes I'm out of breath after carrying that heavy thing outside. The next thought that ran through my head was the portable battery operated radio sitting on the shelf on Aile 8. Slowly and steadily I watched the canoe double checking it making sure no zombies were messing with it, grabbed the radio then snuck back over to the canoe dropping into the middle of it then turning it on and up as loud as I can then pushed it with what strength I had left after carrying that thing and running back and forth to the canoe and store and so forth. It's kinda funny seeing the zombies stare at it as it slides down the hill. Some of them were already running after the sound and tripping on it falling and such, it's really funny and even funnier part is oldies is blaring. Imagine a group of zombies running after oldie songs, but yea no time to waist and don't care how much energy I would use up doing this. Sprinting out to the store then quickly grabbing the bag.

Skipping ahead slightly I grabbed my bag and all my stuff then ran out of the store and the complete opposite way of all the zombies and straight towards the closest group of cars. Which to my luck not a single one had keys but one of the doors were unlocked. Eh this was worth a shot although highly doubtful. I opened up the door and searched the backseat then the floor board double checking for zombies. Then proceeded to search for keys hoping they were in here. My luck sucked and I knew there wasn't any in here bu- wait look keys in the center console. They're perfect! If I was going to their house. Just stupid house keys really? I searched for about ten minutes just to see my luck sucked ass and I only had house keys. So moving on to how I'm now sitting in the passenger seat catching my breathe from the run all the way over here and such. Today was horrible. I had no car, no way of transportation and absolutely no clue what I'm suppose to do next. Maybe I should start a diary? OK so Diary entry one, My life sucks. I hate it and wish I was back to my regular life. Diary entry one can die because I like it as much as I like life right now. Standing up my eyes scanned the area as I searched for another area where I could get a car or something.

Some time had passed and I couldn't hear the radio in the distance so either it's out of my range of hearing or the zombies broke it trying to get the voice inside of it. Which if that happened they're probably pissed right now due to the fact they get nothing but electricity, plastic, and metal for lunch rather then the sweet taste of human flesh and blood. I wonder how a cannibal would survive this thing, if they wanted to eat a human they could and nobody would be surprised. But a zombie would probably just eat him first anyways. My mind is stable...ish through this thing. I still feel lonely seeing that theres nobody around me and my phones broken into millions of pieces at wal-mart. You know, I wonder if I had my phone if anyone at all would be texting me right now, or are they all dead and if they're not then what's going on with them. Next question was how were my parents doing along with my brother and sister. I'm going with dead due to the fact I have no way of knowing and my knowledge versus their's in a zombie apocalypse is out of the question. So, back to me hating life OK? The next set of cars was probably with the zombie horde down the hill, there was no car dealership around so I couldn't just steal a car. Do any of you have ideas at all? Because I'm stuck out here with nothing but food and weapons. Can't waste ammo and I can't take on an army of zombies, This is you know life, not just some fantasy book where I can just stand on top of a pile of dead zombies and shoot down like a thousand within a minute and reload. Oh-well lets just start walking shall we? Beginning my walk down the street I watched carefully keeping my eyes open for zombies, there was one here and there but they were in the distance slightly and I was being silent enough to where they couldn't hear my steps or breathing, the interstate was right by the area so I'm going to head to that and search for a vehicle to drive. I loved driving but right now I could only do so much before I was stuck walking again. Walking wasn't to fun anyways, even when you had a fifty pound bag on your back which was already getting heavy as hell and draining my energy much much faster.

It took me a good hour and a half just to walk a mile when it should have only taken maybe forty five minutes. But stopping every ten minutes just to rest for a moment drags it on quite a bit. Now I was near the interstate where cars were in walls, other cars, upside down. You know fun things like that right? Hell there was even a car on top of another car with one slammed into the back end. I wanna see how that one worked out, don't you? Well this is what happened, one zombie attacked one guy while another guy wasn't paying attention and then it just some how some what ended up like that. That cleared it all up didn't it? Really? Didn't do it for you either? Yea I understand I made no sense with that and the little three sentences right there were UN-needed and only dragged on everything but I like explaining everything. It makes me feel...Human in this place. It's about all I have left anymore is this paper and pen I'm using to write down ideas along with this computer I'm using to type everything up. So we progress to the interstate where everything is happy all the time. People honking people getting pissed because someone is to slow. Yea sounds like my driving just I don't honk at every person who pisses me off. Now I'm sure nobody will be in my way and I can just do what I want; Just as I did back in chapter two I think it was? Something like that, but lets talk life and not book now OK? Because I'm a horrible person when it comes to reading I can't even think about how to do it. Well here we are, out into the hell. I hate my life right now and I hate these zombies. Time to continue on yes? Time to find another car and get as far away from this place as I can. Hopefully those things won't be where ever I'm going. But I have no clue where I'm going and I have no clue where they aren't. So I'm stuck here, stuck thinking about what I'm going to do next.

I'm now walking down the interstate looking for a car that isn't overly fucked right now. And theres one! Wait no...Never mind driver side is screwed. Yay me I'm walking down a interstate with not a single clue where the zombies are at and not a single clue what I'm going to do. I guess I'll just wander the road and hope to god that I find something which I just did I think. Theres a light blue car with a white pinstripe thing down the side. Not a single clue what kind of car it is but it's a car. And the door is open, so I think someone just bailed out on this car. Lets hope so mmk? My paced picked up slightly and the bag on my back slumped off my shoulders a little as I neared the car. I didn't care right now I was tired and actually a little thirsty. I dropped the bag behind the car and looked around the inside of the back door. One hand on my pistol that was holstered on my side and the other on top of my head to help me see in the car. Car seat, trash, some toys, and more trash. No zombie in the back and... With a second glance to the front nothing was seen. I was good now if I could find the keys, but while we wait on me to search for those and probably fail horribly. Theres a car seat in the back? Zombie baby then right? Would it crawl after you like any infant would? Or does it begin to walk and trip and fall over itself and stuff? Zombie baby, sounds interesting and makes you wonder doesn't it? Do you even think "Awwww poor baby?" No your wondering holy shit what the fuck is that thing going to do? Now to the keys I just found by the front tire of the car. I have the keys and I have the car. I think...I just know it's car keys and it's next to the car, my luck is it's the wrong keys but amazingly it's not and the key fits perfectly but...It doesn't start, so the battery is dead. Yay me, now I gotta pop the hood and look for a new battery. Not to mention a couple of tools to change the battery. Zombies everywhere, shit ton of cars that have batteries some good some bad some just sucky. You know good things like that are always fun to go through. So yea, I found a wrecked car that started no problem about three hundred feet in front of the one I was going to drive. Just the wheel is all screwed up and the windows are shattered and it's back in is into the guard rail. You wanna take this one while I work on the other one? You sure you don't? Come on it'd be fun to drive. OK just making sure, I was trying to be nice to you. OK so since you don't want this car I'm just going to find some tools hopefully to steal this battery. Since this worlds in hell now... Is stealing really a factor? Is there really a such thing as stealing anymore? Because if there is I'm going to jail for a while. I've vandalized a bunch of things. Stole weapons. Shot with "civilians" around. And I robbed the store of a lot of things. So I'm sure if the law was existent right now I'd be in jail or prison right about now, anyways now I'm going to steal some more things. I'm such a delinquent now yay. Anyways I'm sure your tired of me blabbering on and would rather me tell you my little story. Well the rest of it anyways. So here we are in this hell of a place called... Well I'm not one hundred percent sure what I should call it now. Home? Yea I live everywhere now. I live in the world of the dead. This world of the dead would be so much cooler if I still had someone to call friend and someone to say I love you to where I could mean it. But I'm all alone. Maybe I should look into being paired with a zombie girlfriend. That might be fun. I mean hey look at that rotting flesh thats so sexy. Mmmm, let me see some of that dead skin yea so hot. Oh and her feisty-sens is so nice I love the way she looks at me so hungrily. So yea theres your comedy of the story it was really good yes?

It feels as if an entire day had past and it's getting close to sun down but I collected the battery, I put it in the damn car and I got it to start. Shall I drive through the night and hope that theres a place safe enough to sleep in or should I just stay where I'm at and sleep right here where I see nothing but wreckage and a few dead things here and there. This should be a good place to sleep hopefully. I know I did this earlier but I checked the back seat and around the car making sure there was no zombies although it was a car and it was obvious. From here I rolled up the windows all the locked them and the doors. It would probably get cold out so I needed to make sure to stay warm. Running the car would drain gas all night and I'd be searching for gas for a while. I have nothing to siphon gas with but I'm sure I could find some after another days worth of searching for hours on end. Then I'd have to find a gas can which would probably be easy. But anyways, the day is done and it's starting to get late. So I need sleep and I'm sure your tired of reading my oh-so exciting life so sleep it is then up for another days worth of living and running like hell. Shutting the car off my body lazily climbed into the back seat as I curled up and closed my eyes not even thinking of a more comfortable place before forcing myself to sleep

So I've made it through the next day. It's been god only knows how long since I left home. But what I do know is last night was a shitty night. I couldn't sleep to save my life and when I did sleep it was a rough barely sleeping sleep, any sound made outside made me freak the hell out so yea. Bad night, barely any sleep, still tired but body won't let me sleep any longer so I'm stuck with an aggravating day and an annoying life ahead. Yay for life sucking even harder than once before. So here we go for a day of the dead continuing on. Yawning I stretched out to relax causing the bones within my body to make a few popping noises. Climbing over into the front seat my body plopped into the driver's seat. I wasn't ready for the day and my eyes were half-open but I knew I had to do something besides sit here and await my death. What I really want to know is what the hell caused this whole thing. So is anyone not here with me now? Is everyone basically understanding whats going on?

If your confused and your kind of in the lazy mode and decided it would be nice to skip to the middle of a chapter and just start reading this is whats going on. Your staring at the life of sucking. I'm here in a car at a zombie apocalypse hoping that everything would end soon. Wishing I was only dreaming and could wake up in the next five or six seconds in my room music playing through the speakers of my stereo. Now moving onto what is going on knowing your now understanding what I'm doing. The car was cold and I was shivering but that was good, this would wake me up some and hopefully make me actually like the day ahead. My hand slowly shifted to the key in the ignition and turned starting the car. Now to get this thing going, I shifted the car into drive and slowly pulled off looking around at all the wreckage slowly moving through it all only going about ten miles an hour maybe slower? I wasn't sure the speedometer was a little on the broken side. My chest filled with air as it slowly eased out, I had sighed softly only making it maybe a mile in the past hour or so due to the wreckage across the interstate. Lets not mention this car barely having enough power to push a few cars out the way as well. I hated life so much currently and this blown to hell traffic didn't quite help me at all, anyways back to how my life was amazing and such because you know; living with the undead and running for my life practically every second I live is so amazing.

The day had been going by so slow yet so fast. It was maybe four in the afternoon and the sun was right in my eyes, this angered me only more and added to my frustration seeing that I had no sun visor only my hand and that little blue tint thingy across the top of the window which didn't do shit for help, those who drive should know what I am speaking about. So I think I am out of gas seeing that this needle has been on 'E' for the past twenty minutes it seems, maybe longer? Not completely sure I just know that from this point I have to walk in through all of this...Graveyard of cars I think would be the right word. And the dead things floating around between them. Well not really floating but you get the point right? Slipping out of my seatbelt I pushed the door open having to half force it open seeing the door was jammed. Lets see what we have here. I counted them _'One...Two...Three...Four...Five... Six...Seven.'_ Seven different zombies all spread out. If I did it right I cou- My mind stopped for a second as I saw one look at me, I stopped in my tracks after picking up my bag to see it slowly trying to walk over to me, of course this wouldn't be easy not to mention that the rest had caught onto it and began to follow this one as well. "Well fuck..." Was about all I could say to this situation. I only saw seven so the best thing for me to do would be to stab each and every one of them or I could easily just pop each one in the head with a bullet but that would attract each of them still out there that didn't know my location. I think the less I had to deal with would be the best. I took a deep breath as I jumped onto the car hood as quietly as possible yet the car still made a 'thud'noise when I landed on it. My next move was to reach into the bag I had and pull out a bowie knife, or a hunting knife I had stuffed somewheres in there. My wrist slipped through the little string hole that was on the bottom of the blade and my hand wrapped around the handle of it. I held the knife upside down in a combat mode stance waiting for the thing to get closer. "Come on little zombie, a little closer..." As soon as the zombie made it to the car hood I was on my hand thrusted downwards plunging the knife into its head until it reached the hilt. I smiled as the dead thing dropped and slowly began to twitch until it had completely stopped moving. I then looked to the next one hopping down from the car hood and onto the black asphalt then quickly and silently moved to the next one this time stabbing it in the eye my other hand grasping its shoulder and pulling it into the blade more until it popped out of the back of its head. "Two..." I mumbled before stopping in my tracks looking at the rest of them. I could probably outrun them and it'd be much smarter but the thrill of being able to kill these things made me so happy inside yet there was always that little thing rolling around the inside of my head telling me I was killing human beings. I hated killing them but it was fun at the same time, I don't think my mind could make itself up at this time. I do really believe I had started to go insane for a moment with the thrill of killing without consequence, without worrying what if I get caught. If I killed actual living things would that make it any better? Or would I just be some serial killer with a problem? Maybe I would be a bit of both but I didn't need to think about this when I was under attack. I inhaled deeply only to choke slightly on the horrid smell these things were giving off. It seemed odd I had only just noticed it but it stunk horribly, like rotting flesh and blood. Like a dead body, which yes I know they're already dead thats beside the point tho. So there was four of them left and I was worn out from just killing three of them


End file.
